


Ice Cream

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid leaves bed in the middle of the night to find Rossi who is sitting in the kitchen eacting ice cream (excuse me, "gelato"). Super fluff ensues. Established Rossi/Hotch/REid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Reid looked at the glowing clock on the nightstand. It read 3:37. Hotch was still wrapped in his arms, but Rossi's side of the bed was cold. Reid carefully disengaged his arm from under Hotch's head and went to find him. The lights of the kitchen blinded him for a moment and he rubbed his eyes as they adjusted. Rossi was sitting at the island and smiled at the sight of a sleepy Reid with his hair all a mess.  
“Whadda doin up?” Reid asked, only half awake himself.  
“Gelato,” Rossi answered, holding up the container of mint chocolate chip. “Want some?” Reid winkled his nose.  
“Not unless you have strawberry.”  
“No way.” Reid crumbled onto the stool next to Rossi with a whoosh of breath and laid his head on the other man's shoulder. Rossi stiffened for a second, still unsure of how to respond to such displays of affection, then he leaned over and kissed the mop of blond hair.  
“So what are you doing awake?”  
“Came to find you.” The two were quiet for a while. Reid leaned on Rossi and Rossi tried to focus on his gelato.  
“Let's go for a walk,” Reid said.  
“What, now?”  
“Yes, right now.” Reid took Rossi's hand and pulled him off his stool.  
“I have to put some clothes on.”  
“You're wearing clothes.”  
“Reid, I am not going out in my pajamas.” Reid huffed.  
“Fine, but hurry up.” When he came back downstairs, Reid was waiting impatiently by the door.  
“Aren't you going to put shoes on?” Rossi asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Where are we going?” Reid opened the door and shooed him out.  
“To the park down the street. There's a walking path that follows the stream.”  
“Fine, but if I get murdered, I'm blaming you.”  
“You won't be blaming anyone. You'll be dead.”  
“That's reassuring.” Reid laughed and punched him in the shoulder.  
“Come on Dave. Lighten up. You never do anything spontaneous.”  
“Not true. I married my second wife completely on a whim.”  
“That explains everything.” Rossi glared. They walked in silence until they got to the stream. Reid sat on the bank and dipped his toes in the water. Rossi sat next to him.  
“The moon is beautiful tonight,” he said. Reid's face was turned toward the sky, head tilted back, eyes closed. The full moon was slightly obscured by the trees. They could hear crickets chirping. He looked down at Reid's feet in the clear stream and pulled off his own shoes and socks.  
“Spencer...” he said.  
“Shhh,” Reid whispered. “Just feel it.” Reid's finger were laced in the grass, absently twirling a clover. He had beautiful hands, so smooth and small, unlike his. He reached over and took it in his own, drawing his finger across the knuckles.  
“How do you do that?” Rossi asked.  
“Do what?” Rossi faltered for moment.  
“Completely disarm me.”  
“You ask too many questions. Just feel it.”  
“I don't know what 'it' is.”  
“Understanding is irrelevant.” Reid leaned in and kissed him lightly. Rossi's heart raced, his hand shook as he tangled it in Reid's hair and kissed him back.  
“You planned this didn't you, kid?” Reid smirked.  
“So what if I did?” Rossi smiled back.  
“Thank you,” and kissed him again.


End file.
